A Maze Called Love
by Lost2Paradise
Summary: When Laura wishes her brother and herself away from an abusive family will love bloom, or will she be just like every other girl wished away?
1. Toby

"You useless piece of trash! I don't even know why I put up with you anymore. Your father will be hearing about this when he gets home!" my step-mother(if you could even call her that) shrieked. I rolled my eyes used to the constant yelling and threats. I mean it wasn't that bad, all I did was skip my last three classes.

"Sure. Every time you say that you're going to tell him, you don't." I taunted. It wasn't the smartest thing to do knowing what the consequence would be if she ACTUALLY told him again. She looked pissed,

"If you don't shut that smartass mouth of yours I WILL call him, right now!" Something told me I shouldn't mess with her just then but then again, cautiousness had never really been my thing.

"Nah. You're just going to finish yelling, say your disappointed, and run off to watch your soaps." As soon as I saw the look in her eyes I knew I had gone too far. She stormed out of the room heaving me scared as shit at what she was going to do. She returned a few minutes later with a smirk, cold eyes portraying nothing. I noticed a phone in her hand with growing horror.

"W-" my voice faltered,

"What did you just do?" I cursed myself for showing the fear I felt.

"I called Richard. He's very upset and said he'd be home in a few minutes. Come to think of it, he said that a while ago…So he should be here any minute." I froze and not a moment later the door slammed open,

"Laura!" my father roared, his voice reverberating throughout the entire house. My breath hitched and I grew cold. I knew there was nowhere I could run to get away in time and my body knew it too, so it shut down, preparing for what was to come. He approached me quickly and raised his hand drawing it back before lashing it at me full force. My face stung horribly but he picked me up by the shoulders and threw me into the glass coffee table. 'He's never been like this before.' I thought panicked, 'He always starts out calm and works himself into a rage gradually.' I made impact with the glass which shattered on contact with my body sending shards everywhere and cutting me in several places. He began approaching me again before something hit the window.

"Stay RIGHT THERE!" he hissed and went to find the source of the noise. I listened hard and heard the sounds of people playing catch. It reminded me of better times when I didn't spend all my time locked up in my room, 'MY ROOM!' If I could make it before he got back I'd be safe. Safe to sleep, safe to cry, safe to read the book that's kept me going through everything, The Labyrinth. I did my best to sit up quietly but just moving was a problem and once I was up I staggered several times, glass sliding off of me like snow. My next problem presented itself to me in the form of stairs. I crawled up them painfully, leaving blood on each step. Only the thought of getting to my room and my book, and escaping this world kept me going. 'Just three more and I'll be near my door. Two more. Last one.' I thought, hope growing inside me.

"Laura!" he screamed again. 'No just a little more! Please! Oh god Please!' He appeared at the bottom of the stairs, "Oh no you don't." he began ascending the steps. He reached the top just as I arrived at my door. I flung it open as quickly as possible but when I went to slam it close a force kept it open 3 or 4 inches. He had gotten his foot in the door. 'No No No No No NO NO!' I hit it with a textbook and he retracted it by reflex but he was still pushing it open. I leaned against the door and pushed with all my strength, planting my feet firmly for leverage but it wasn't working. The door opened bit by bit as I slid back.

"NO!" I finally cried out into the still air of my empty room, or so I thought.

"Stop! Go away! Please someone, please save me!" I slid back a few more inches, he'd be in soon. Tears ran down my face as I resigned myself to my fate. I nearly let go of the door when a hand with a silver ring shot past me shoving the door roughly closed. I quickly locked it then collapsed knowing who my savior was by his signature ring.

"Toby." I managed to get out.

"Shh Laura it's ok, he cant get you." he stayed there for few minutes, trying to calm me down.

"Laura" he finally said, I looked at him dizzily. "We have to get you to a hospital, or at least my place. We need to stop the bleeding. " I looked down to see I was sitting in a small puddle of my own blood. "Not the hospital. I have bandages in my bathroom under the sink." I protested. He got them and soon we were attempting to wrap all the places that were still bleeding. We were both novices at best and we soon ran out. He stood up,

"I have to get more, there's a convenient store on the corner that sells them. I'll be right back." I nodded reluctantly as he climbed back out the window, I'd be fine while he was gone…right?


	2. Enter the Goblin King!

A short while after he left something shifted outside my door and my eyes widened. 'No! He's been listening the whole time?' Metal clinked and the handle turned. 'Of course he has a key, what was I thinking?' I began panicking and raced to the window.

"Toby wait, come back!" nothing. The door opened and in stepped my father, eyes feverish with victory. He came closer slowly, triumphantly and I heard my baby brother begin to cry from the doorway. Michael, or Mickey was only 5 but father had already shown signs that he'd move on to him when he was done with me. He turned slowly and began speaking harshly.

"What do you want brat? Can't you see that I'm busy?" he began advancing on the child. 'Oh hell no!' I launched myself on my father's back.

"Leave him alone!" I demanded. Michael picked up a candle from my desk and threw it at him, just making him that much angrier.

"Mickey no! Stay away! Go to your room and lock the door!" I shouted to him, he just threw more things. Father, no, Richard, threw me off. I knew my options were limited and Mickey had found his way into a corner so I ran as fast as I could and dropped to the floor. Covering Michael with my own body. Richard began kicking and punching me mercilessly. The pain was horrible but I stayed focused on covering Mickey until blackness began to grow in the corners of my eyes.

"No." I said, not realizing I had said it out loud.

"I wish we were somewhere far away from here! I wish the goblin king would take us away!" my imagination was still running amok even at the verge of unconsciousness.

"Right now!" I finished my desperate, pathetic plea. When the last words left my mouth it felt as if I had just lifted some great burden. I readied myself for the next blow and looked up briefly seeing his foot raised above my head. My eyes clenched shut and my body tightened around Michael waiting for the pain but it never came. I heard rapid wing beats and cry of surprised outrage. Confused yet relieved I opened my eyes again to see a tall lean man in a white poet's shirt and leather pants. His hair seemed to have a mind of its own but most importantly he was holding Richard in midair by the collar.

" Who the hell are you?" Richard spat swinging his fist and missing. The stranger- Mickey's and me's rescuer- had a grim smile.

"I'm the one who's none too happy with your behavior." He pulled something seemingly out of a pocket and looked at me directly.

"Would it sadden you greatly to not see him again?" he questioned. What did he mean? Was he going to kill him? Was he going to take him away?

"Wait, it couldn't be…" I muttered looking closer at the object in his hand, it was a crystal. 'The Goblin King! Is he here to take us away? Please let it be that.' I shook my head no, which was all I could manage through the pain and shock. My savior, who I now knew to be Jareth, threw the crystal at Richard's face, who then disappeared. I was relieved yet couldn't bring myself to smile, only to uncurl myself from Mickey' small frame.

"Thank you." I whispered and made sure my brother was unharmed. He looked up at Jareth with stars in his eyes and launched himself at his legs.

"Hero!" he announced happily then bounced back to me jumping into my arms, causing me to wince and fall backwards. 'At least I didn't drop him…' The goblin King's smile, grim though it was, left his face.

"Michael was it?" he directed at Michael. He nodded,

"I do believe Laura is sore so you should be gentle with her for a while." he advised and the little rascal climbed off me apologizing.

"It's ok Mickey. Also thank you again Your Majesty." Now that I knew it was him there was no way in hell I was going to disrespect him and especially since he just saved us.

"Laura." there was a sound of tapping against glass.

"It's Toby. Open the window I have more bandages. I looked over to see the shades down, then to Ja- I mean the Goblin King.

"Umm." I said out loud. He smiled and crushed a crystal in his hands. Instead of shattering it popped like a bubble and he disappeared. I looked left and right, scared he left without taking us with him but a hand was gently placed on my shoulder.

"It's ok, I'm still here." his voice whispered. I calmed down and opened the window, seeing Toby with a grocery bag, and let him in. He dumped the bag's contents on my bed, revealing all sorts of medical supplies, then he turned to me.

"How were things while I was gon-" at that moment his eyes roved over all the new bruises and things on my body.


	3. Goodbyes and Formalities

Toby nearly lunged at me, turning my head this way and that. As soon as I was over the shock I took his hands, cautiously prodding a bruise on my forearm, away and stepped back.

"I'm fine but listen to me Toby, I'm getting away from this. Go ahead and tell me I'm a coward fro running. I Don't care. I'm going, and I'm taking Michael with me. Toby just seemed to notice the hazel-eyed blonde attached to my leg. He blinked taken aback,

"Where will you go?" I smiled thinking up a lie,

"To my Aunt's house in Maine. She said she was willing to take me in." He sighed and hugged me tight, earning a squeak of pain from me.

"Ok, just stay out of trouble, avoid danger at ANY cost, no dark alleys, no boys, remember to eat and message often and-" I laughed.

"Geez ok! I get it MOM. I'm going to start packing so I'll see you around Toby . Say hi to your sister for me." He said goodbye and with one last glance back he left through the window once more. "Hm." Jareth said sitting on my bed, now visible.

"Stay out of trouble, and away from danger, no dark alleys, boys, and eat well and keep in contact? That shouldn't be a problem but your private life is your business." I grinned at him and pulled a suitcase from under my bed filling it with my favorite clothes, toiletries, and a few of my most treasured items. When I was done I went over to the bed and sat next to him. Toby walked in a few minutes later with his own suitcase and we stood up.

"Ready to go?" he asked politely,

"Whenever you're ready." Michael grabbed my hand, his suitcase in the other. The Goblin King nodded summoning another crystal and dropped it in front of us. There was a small 'pop' and the world tilted and shifted. It felt as though we were falling sideways and maybe we were but as long as I was away from that house I didn't care. Mickey tightened his grip on me and as soon as it started, it was over, we were standing on solid ground once more.

"Welcome to my kingdom." Jareth said cheekily. I wasn't aware the Goblin King _**could **_becheeky.

"Home to all sorts of creatures, the labyrinth, and the Goblin City." Pride without narcissus was heavy laden in his voice and his posture was regal yet relaxed. He was home. He smiled again,

"Hm. First off we should get you to the healers to get patched up. After that you'll both probably be tired, a side effect of healings, so I'll have someone show you to your rooms and send you up some food." I was disappointed he'd be leaving so soon but gave myself a mental slap. 'What did you expect? To always have him by your side? You're not Sarah. You're just some random girl who wished her brother and herself away.' It hurt but it was the truth. I had been hoping in some dark corner of my mind that he actually cared from the way he dealt with Richard but anyone who didn't care for abuse would act the same way. 'Idiot.' I berated myself inwardly, though outwardly I smiled and nodded in agreement. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you very much Your Majesty." The words flowed from my mouth naturally like I had been raised to talk so but his smile dropped a bit.

"You are not yet one of my subjects Laura, please just call me Jareth for the time being." I fought with a blush rising on my cheeks, 'Come on Laur stop believing something that will never be. He probably gets annoyed with be called so formally all the time. Idiot.' I pushed my inner voice away and smiled.

"Oh sorry, of course Jareth." His name came out smoothly and I found myself wanting to say it again because of how natural it felt. We began walking to presumably the healer and I noticed Michael lagging behind. I sighed internally and picked him up, ignoring the pain it brought.

"I know you must be tired little buddy but you can sleep real soon, I promise. He just need to see if you are hurt at all and get something in your tummy ok?" He nodded sedately and buried his face in my neck. Falling asleep without a word.


	4. What have I done?

I smiled down at the little boy sleeping in my arms wondering what kind of life we would lead here. 'Certainly a better one then we could hope for back at _that place.' I decided. Something occurred to me rather suddenly. I was a minor and so was Michael. What would happen to us? Would we be put in foster care? Would we be separated? I began to worry. _

"_Um,…Jareth?" I ventured. He turned his mismatched gaze to me, _

"_Yes Laura?" I almost couldn't keep his gaze, it was so unfaltering. I took a breath, _

"_What will happen to Michael and I? I am still a minor for another year after all. We wont be put into a foster care system will we?" He seemed amused by this. I had no doubt I'd soon find out why._

"_Of course not. I'm not sure how it works where you come from but in my kingdom, when you've proved yourself an adult, you are no longer a minor." He smiled down at me his eyes showing kindness, _

"_From what I saw when you summoned me, you are far from a child Laura. In fact there are many adults who would not even do what you did. It was a truly noble act." His last statement brought a small tinge of pink to my cheeks, I was not used to praise._

"_So I am able to become Michael's legal guardian?" I questioned. He nodded his affirmation making a smile light my face, despite the bruises._

"_Thank-you Jareth. Thank-you so much, for everything." tears began to make their way to my eyes but I blinked them back. He smiled softly and laid a gloved hand on my shoulder._

"_You are very welcome Laura, it is my duty, as well as pleasure, to have taken you from such an awful place and give you both the chance at life you deserve. We're here now so let us go see healer Miri."_

_I followed him into a rather large house, the front room was filled with medical supplies as well as charms and other things I had no knowledge of. _

"_Madame healer?" Jareth called out politely and within moments a beautiful woman with pointed ears wearing what resembled white scrubs appeared before us. When she caught sight of Jareth she curtsied quickly then looked me over. _

"_Majesty, good eve, I presume it is she that is my patient and not you in self?" Her way of speaking was odd yet her voice was soft and kind. Jareth confirmed this and the woman lead me over to a bed with white sheets. _

"_Do lie you down girl child, I shall see that what can be done." I hoped she was saying that she would get me bandaged and on my way. I did as she said after passing Michael to Jareth and giving him a curious glance as to the healers manner of speech. _

"_Oh yes, forgive me but I do believe introduction have yet to be made." Jareth pointed out._

_The healer never paused her examination of my cuts and bruises was he spoke._

"_Miri, this is Laura. She is new to the underground. Laura, this is Miri, an Elfin healer." My eyes widened, 'Wow an elf, I wonder what other kinds of people I'll meet living here. Hopefully not wild gang or any other unpleasant creatures.'_

"_Merry meet." Miri greeted me._

"_Nice no meet you, Madame Miri." I replied recalling that Jareth had used that title for her earlier. 'Healers must have high standing.' I reasoned. Soon a warmth spread over my body, making it tingle all over. I saw blue light coming from Miri's hands and wondered what was happening. Then the pain I'd been feeling since my father's first slap began fading. _

"_You're healing me with your magic!" I exclaimed, obviously surprised. Both she and Jareth laughed._

"_No way better to heal than with Magick of elves." she replied now smiling. When the blue light and the warmth fading she told me to sit up, I obeyed not feeling a single ounce of pain._

"_Thank-you Madame Miri. Should I wake up Michael? I'm not sure if Ri-our attacker got to him too." She shook her head and approached Jareth who was still holding the boy sending out the blue glow again. After a moment she pulled away informing us that he had no injuries._

"_Thank god." I muttered under my breath and breathed a sigh of relief. I got up and retrieved him from Jareth._

"_You protected him well." Surprisingly it was Miri who said this. They must have seen my confusion because Jareth clarified for me that Miri could see how wounds were inflicted as she healed them._

"_I was wondering why you didn't ask. All of the doctors in the aboveground I've seen always ask." I commented not really thinking about the fact that I had just told them both that the kind of thing that happened earlier was a frequent thing. With Jareth and Miri exchanging a few last words we left heading towards the castle this time. _

"_I should warn you that healings have side effects; drowsiness and soreness. The former should take effect in a little while and the latter tomorrow." I looked over to see him staring ahead._

"_Thank-you for the warning." with that Michael began stirring in my arms. I looked down at him as we went, watching his eyes open and his fist come up to rub his sleep filled eyes. _

"_Mommy?" he asked and hugged me around the neck tightly staying there as he fell back asleep, not noticing the tears that fell into his hair. Just that one action, that one word, broke the spell that the underground seemed to cast on me. My tears came in silent streams and I wondered what kind of monster I was to take Michael away from his mother. _

"_What have I done to you Michael? I questioned in a whisper._

"_I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." _


	5. Mommy

Jareth stopped and gave me a mixed look,

"Laura, you've done the right thing. You did the best you could with the situation you were in. If you had left him there he would not have lead a happy life. When people wish themselves away I get flashes of the reasons why. Can you honestly tell me that woman, who would barely look at either of you most of the time, would be a better mother to him than you?" I knew his words were true but couldn't help but feel that I had done a horrible thing in taking a child away from his mother. It had caused me so much pain when my own mother left so who was to say it wouldn't cause him just as much?

"I know she's horrible and she's hardly the caring mother every child imagines but…people change. This could change her. She could see what she's missing and honestly change into a better person. What if Michael wants her back? Surely he will. What will I tell him? That he can never see her again? And..and…how is he going to deal with this Jareth?" I didn't notice the tears this time till he brushed them from one cheek.

"It's going to be hard for both of you Laura. I know you can get through it, you've shown that already. It will take some work on both of your parts but, you will just have to help each other along. I will be here for you two also I you need anything, don't forget that." I sighed and wiped away the errant tears.

"I won't Jareth, thank you. I apologize for the outburst." I tried to push what I was feeling back and he laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Its fine Laura, don't apologize we all have those moments." It was hard to believe that he would have a break down as I just did but even kings aren't perfect I suppose. We continued in silence all the way to the palace. He lead me down turn after turn, hall after hall till finally reaching a door.

"This will be your room. There is a conjoining room only accessible from inside here for Michael." he explained. I was slightly shocked but ignored it. Guessing that it was just a temporary thing.

"My room is just at the end of this hall." I looked down to see double doors on the wall adjacent to this hallway.

"Thank you Jareth. For everything. Serving under you even for several lifetimes wouldn't even begin to make up for what you've done for us. Please, if there is anything I can do for you just name it." I meant it. He had saved us both, gave us new lives, and a friend we could depend on. Nothing I could do for him, would make us even. Not by a long shot. He just smiled,

"What you can do for me is make sure this little lad grows up right." I was shocked for a moment. I had just told him I was forever in his debt and he told me to do something I had intended to in the first place. I shook my head letting him know that what I said still stood before bidding him a good night. I woke at dawn to the sounds of Michael waking up. I opened my eyes to see him sitting up and looking around.

"Where are we?" he asked. I looked down,

"We're in the rooms Ja- the Goblin King gave us in the castle after we went to the healers." I told him. His eyes grew wide and a grin split his face. He pinched himself,

"So I wasn't dreaming!" he demanded to know. I shook my head no and he hopped off the bed, bouncing around and exploring the rooms. I laughed at his antics and wondered at the limitless energy he seemed to have in the morning. I eventually stood and gathered clean clothes before taking a shower and getting ready to face the day. I made sure Michael took a bath before sitting him down.

"Michael. I need to talk with you. This is very serious ok?" I told him. He seemed to calm down considerably and looked up at me waiting for me to go on.

"This is our home now Michael. Things will be very different from now on. There will be new people and things as well as places and rules. It's going to be hard to adjust I know, but I'll be here for you. I'll take care of you no matter what." I wasn't sure if he fully understood but he was a smart kid, I knew he understood the most important facts. We weren't going back and I would be taking care of him from now on. Still the excitement didn't leave his eyes,

"I know. We're finally away from there. Now I don't have to be afraid anymore!" I nodded not being able to manage a smile and hugged him close.

"You're being so brave Michael. So brave." I praised him. He was tough, though I hoped in time he wouldn't have to be. I hoped he could live an easy, happy life without sorrow or fear.

"Um…" he began then swallowed. He seemed nervous about whatever he had to say so I just gave a small 'hm?'

"Can-" he paused

"Can I call you mom from now on?" I fought back another bout of tears,

"Of course sweetie, of course. I'll be the best mother that I can to you. I promise." I felt him smile against my neck which was growing wet with the first tears he's shed since this ordeal started. I just held him, rocking the child back and forth till his sobs subsided. When he pulled away a grin was fully in place on his face.

"Does this mean I can have dessert for dinner?" he asked hopefully. I laughed a bit and pretended to think about it.

"Only on your birthday but even then you have to have dinner for dessert ok?" he nodded eagerly and with that he went off exploring again. I changed my shirt since the one I had been wearing was now wet with tears and snot. Just after I slipped it on, as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and was met with Jareth's two-toned gaze.

"Good morning Jareth." I greeted stepping back to let him in. He smiled returning the sentiment and stepped into the room. When Michael caught sight of him he ran over and hugged him. Jareth smiled and picked the boy up.

"Breakfast is being served if you two would like to come with me or you could go later if you choose to." he offered. I nodded my acquiescence and we headed out, the door closing behind us.


End file.
